


Nightmares from the Dark

by CapMT



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Headcanon, Kinda, Kyan Reki can sing, Kyan Reki is a Good big Brother, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad Chinen Miya, So is Hasegawa Langa, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMT/pseuds/CapMT
Summary: 'So why did the word 'friends' feel so empty to him? It was so odd to think of the phrase endearingly, after so many years alone, he had people who could make him laugh and make him smile.''It didn’t feel right coming from someone like him.'Miya has a nightmare during a storm.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Nightmares from the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> SK8 The Infinity is just one of those shows that make me smile, I love it! So I have to balance things out with angst every now and again. 
> 
> This is me writing something that isn't either A. An essay or B. A fight scene in a LONG time... Like 3 Years? So go easy me, unless you feel like I messed up then lay into me!

Dark.

Why was it so dark? 

Miya’s breath hitched as he stared around in the bleak emptiness which surrounded him, as he looked up he could just make out the cold moon’s gentle glow from between the gaps of the trees which towered above him, seemingly to the heavens. He watched as the breath which escaped his mouth floated into the cool air, he brought his arms closer to his chest to try and remain warm. Dark and cold. So, so, dark and cold. 

He had to move, if he stayed here then he would freeze to death but where to go? Where was the way out of this place? Maybe if he just started to walk then it would be okay, he would find someone, maybe Reki or Joe, they would make some offhand comment and he would respond just as sharp. Calling them slimes or something low level like that. It was going to be okay, he just needed to find his… Friends. 

As he started to walk Miya couldn’t help but wonder why that word left a sinking feeling in his heart, ‘friends’, were they really his friends? He had lost the beef to Langa, he had to be with them all as per the bet and yet… They never once treated him like a lesser person for his loss on that day. They never once got mad when he belittled them. Well, other than that one time Reki did in the factory but that also led to the beef with Adam… The less Miya thought about that the better. They were just kind. So why did the word friends feel so empty to him? It was so odd to think of the phrase endearingly, after so many years alone, he had people who could make him laugh and make him smile. 

It didn’t feel right coming from someone like him.

By this point Miya wasn’t sure where he was or if he had even been making any ground whatsoever, he moved yet the trees seemingly didn’t, rather, the forest got so dense that the trees would fill in the gaps left by others. A looming wall of darkness slowly formed its way around Miya the deeper he went and even the strength of the moon’s light struggled to push through the thick leaves. Miya’s breath was losing him. Where was everyone? What started as a walk quickly and frantically turned into a sprint, he had to get out of here. He had to.

Each step felt like a thousand, yet he didn’t care, the twigs around his feet would crunch under his force and strike against his leg, yet he didn’t care, the darkness flooded where he was and yet he didn’t care. He wanted to be free, he wanted to escape whatever this place was, he wanted to skate with Reki, Langa, Joe, Cherry and Hell even Shadow. He wanted his cheeks to be squished by those two annoying slimes, he wanted to watch the three older skaters fight it out. He just didn’t want to be here! 

Clearly, some God had heard his prayers, that or he just got lucky, because after shoving his way through the darkness Miya eventually found himself standing in the middle of an opening. He collapsed to his knees and felt the dirt beneath him, it was soft. Unlike the rough ground that he had been running along a moment ago, this felt nice. It was light, the trees naturally forming a large opening in the middle of the forest and once more Miya could bathe in the light of the moon. The darkness no longer had its deathly grasps upon him. 

Miya wiped what had to sweat from his face as he looked around, the trees around this opening acted as a wall and now he couldn’t even find where he had come from, there was an opening right there just a second ago and now? It was gone. Miya didn’t know why he couldn’t move, was he scared? Was he scared of the dark? That was so lame. Only little kids got scared. Yet here he was, a petrified statue, he didn’t want to go back into that void of a forest. He tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hugging himself as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He didn’t want to be alone in the dark.

He didn’t want to be alone.

“... Miya… Help…” A voice croaked out, someone was here! And Miya reconsigned the voice, he looked up and saw the boy from his school, the one who he used to skate with… But he didn’t look too good. His face was sunken in, the skin clutching to the skeleton underneath, his eyes blackened as if a permanent shadow was cast over them; blinding him forever. He walked with a limp in his step, his left leg scraping across the floor.

Miya shot to his feet and went to call out to him-

Miya couldn’t remember his name.

Why couldn’t Miya remember his name?

They had been friends since childhood! Why couldn’t Miya remember his name?! 

This wasn’t fair! Anytime that Miya went to call out to him he choked on his own words, the skeletal figure stopped into the middle of the clearing, Miya went to move but then he saw it. The branches from the trees slowly began to creep towards the boy. Miya froze in place as the boy, his… His old friend just stared at him. Miya wanted to move, he wanted to save him, he wanted to apologize, tell him how much he had messed up but he couldn’t even remember the boy’s name let alone battle back against the darkness that was slowly approaching him.

Miya collapsed once again, eyes now filled with water as he began to rock back and forth, he covered his ears as the branches began to wrap their way around the other boy’s waist. He tried to fight them, once more calling out to Miya for help but Miya couldn’t move. A scream pierced through the silence as the branches began to drag the boy back into the darkness, he grabbed onto the ground and Miya couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity Miya finally dared to open his eyes, blinking the tears away. He was gone. Miya was alone once more.

No, he heard something, a crunch of twigs and leaves from within the forest, people were coming!

Miya watched as his friends stepped out into the clearing, from Reki to Shadow, they were all there, they had finally found him! He wasn’t alone anymore, Miya raced to his feet and sprinted over to them, he didn’t care if they ruffled his hair, annoyed him, he was just so happy to see them again. As he raced towards Reki he had his arms outstretched, desperately wanting to be embraced by the older teen but… He just went through them as if they were nothing but air. Miya fell to all fours and turned to look at them all, they didn’t even seem to care… Were they the ghosts or… Was he? Was he so empty inside that he was nothing than a spirit to these people. To his friends.

Miya shot back to his feet, he tried to get their attention but they just didn’t… Care. No one cared about him. That was the tipping point, Miya let his head fall into his hands as ugly and desperate sobs began to escape his mouth; this wasn’t fair! Why was everything taken from him! He peeked through fingers and watched as they all began to seemingly melt away into the darkness, like breath on a window, they disappeared in front of him. Leaving him alone in the dark. Leaving him with nothing but the trees.

He felt as a branch slowly wrapped its way around his leg, at first he was scared… But then he fell numb, where once there would be a fight… There was nothing. If Miya was so empty inside that he meant nothing to his friends, if they would just disappear from his life, then maybe it was good that he allowed the trees to consume him. He felt the pressure on his leg grow and work its way up and soon even more of the branches came in and began to wrap themselves around him. 

The last thing the young boy saw before the branches encased him was the moon's glow, fading.

“Miya! Christ man, come on! Wake up!”

Miya felt his body being shaken, his eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the orange glow from the ceiling light, he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up… Where was he? The crack of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts and made him remember; they were all in Joe’s apartment after S, a storm had suddenly and seemingly from out of nowhere struck, ending the event far too early. Kojiro had deemed it too dangerous for any of the younger ones to travel and since his apartment was the closest to S he allowed them to crash the night. 

He looked at the clock on the wall which read a quarter to two in the morning, it was still so early… So that meant that everything with the trees and the dark was a dream. It was all just a bad dream. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and froze up but it was just Reki who had placed a hand on his shoulder. He was forced to share the room with both Reki and Langa, he remembered, while they were fighting about who got one of the two beds he had snatched up the free bed and forced them to share the other. That was funny. Reiki, the one who he assumed woke him up, slowly sat on the bed, hand still firmly placed on his shoulder.

Miya knew what he had just seen was a dream… But… Something childish inside of him was telling him to check that right now he was in reality, not another nightmare, just to be sure.

Miya outstretched a hand and gently placed it on Reki’s face, this confused the boy, but for Miya, it was nothing short of a miracle, he couldn’t contain the happiness from inside of him as tears began to fall once more. Before Reki could ask the younger skater what was wrong Miya practically tossed himself into Reki, clutching onto him with an incredibly tight grip. His friends were here. They hadn’t left him. They rescued him. He couldn’t help but bury his face in the crook of Reki’s neck to hide away the admittedly pathetic sobs that were escaping.

While this action took Langa by surprise, he had never expected Miya to be so clingy, Reki -the older brother of two younger sisters- just smiled softly at the younger boy. It had been Langa who had woken him up because he saw that Miya was shifting in his sleep, while Langa thought that something was wrong, Reiki knew that the kid was trapped within a nightmare. This was just usual big brother stuff. Reiki supposed that someone had to watch out for the kid, he had burned down all of the old bridges in his life at such a young age and had nobody other than that creep Adam to guide him. If Reki had to act as a surrogate big brother to the national team hopeful, then so be it. He’d do it. Nobody deserves to be left alone. Langa taught him that during the trip to the hot springs.

Reiki adjusted his grip on Miya, and started to slowly pet his hair, usually the younger would put up a fight at this display but he had no energy to fight, however, unlike the last time, he was okay. He wasn’t alone anymore. He wouldn’t fight because he knew Reki was here, Reki was protecting him. It was so lame to think like that but, deep down, after that horrid dream, Miya was just happy to be with his friends. The word still tasted funny to him. Familiar yet so different. The hollowness from earlier however was gone, filled up with the joy of having everyone by his side. 

It would take time. But Miya was willing to learn. Even if he was learning from these golems.

Reiki waved Langa over, the blue-haired boy tentatively made his way over to the bed and sat down opposite of them, his legs crossed. Reiki tried to move Miya off of him so he could grab something from his bag but Miya wouldn’t let go of him.

“Don’t leave… Please…” Was all that Miya could say, his voice was nothing more than a whisper, hitched from the tears. It broke Reki’s heart to hear the usually confident and cocky skater reduced to this. If Reki ever got his hands on the man who turned this kid into this then Adam wouldn’t have to worry about skating ever again. 

After a pause, Reki budged up closer to Langa and gestured for his best friend to take the kid off of him. With slow hands, Langa grabbed onto Miya and tried to pull him off of Reki and with the red head’s help they managed to pry the crying boy off of him. Miya let out a sob but Langa just slowly wrapped his arms around Miya and placed his head on top of the younger’s head… When he was Miya’s age and upset his dad would do this… It made Langa feel safe, protected. He may have been too old for the bear hug now but Miya was still just a little kid, it was awkward, not perfect like his dad’s used to be. But it seemed to quell Miya for the time. Langa softly smiled. He hoped he was doing his dad proud every day, following his dreams and helping his mother but now? Now he was sure that wherever his dad was, he was proud of his son. Helping out those who are hurting, however, he could.

Reki hopped off of the bed and walked over to his bag, he opened it up and pulled out his phone before walking over to the bed. This was going to be embarrassing. He typed into the search bar for something which caused Langa to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

“What are you doing, Reki?” The half Canadian asked the redhead who sat down, Reki rubbed the back of his neck as a blush appeared on his face, he finished typing in what he was looking for and looked up.

“Sometimes when my sisters get upset, or when I was a kid, my Mother would… sing this song to us, it's from a show I watched as a kid, it's… A kinda nursery rhyme, the only one I can remember.” Reki said as he pressed play on the video and placed his phone on the bed. He rubbed the back of his head, he had only sung it a couple of times for his sisters whenever they couldn’t sleep and that one time when his mother was sick… Or when his friend was recovering from surgery in the hospital. 

Miya couldn’t help but feel slightly offended when Reki said that he was going to sing him to sleep like a baby but as the first few chords began to play out, he couldn’t help but feel himself getting lost within the melody of it. It was soft like the ground in the dream but there was no evil hiding in it to trick him, just softness. Then Reki began to sing.

“Leaves from the vine falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy comes marching home, brave soldier boy comes marching home...” Reki sang out, his voice wasn’t perfect, it wavered slightly, yet there was an odd sense of warmth to it. Miya thought that it was a good reflection of the skater, not perfect but with such a sense of kindness and light to it. It was soothing.

Langa just couldn’t get over how cool his friend was.

“Those leaves did grow from branches overgrown. Drifting slowly down resting all alone, Little soldier boy taken from home. Forced to fight a war that's not his own.” Reki continued to sing out, his voice was soft, as to not disturb Joe but the intimacy of it made Miya feel special. Not special like a winner of several tournaments, not special like a national team shoo-in. Special like he was loved for himself, not for what he could do. With the warmth of Langa behind him, Miya couldn’t even stifle the yawn that worked its way out of his mouth. He leaned into Langa’s chest and slowly closed his eyes as Reki repeated the chorus once more.

Miya knew that he wouldn’t hear the end of this from these two… Bards, he was sure that it would be brought up at least once or twice whenever they next met up. But he didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind the teasing that would come from them. So long as he wasn’t alone anymore. With these people, he friends by his side, he wouldn’t be scared of that darkness anymore.

“Leaves from the vine falling so slow like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy says "Carry me home" sleeping soldier boy Is carried home.” Reki finished off, he would have continued if he wanted to but Miya was asleep already, there was no point. He let out a sigh and looked up at Langa who just smiled back at him. Reki raised an eyebrow at this look on his friend’s face.

“You’re amazing,” Langa said as if it was a matter of fact which caused blood to rush to the cheeks of the redhead again who buried his face into the bed like an ostrich burying its head in the sand. Langa couldn’t help but smile as he allowed Miya to lie down on the bed, not wanting to be laboured with the kid sitting on his lap for much longer, his leg was falling asleep. 

Reki looked up again and the two just smiled at each other before resting their eyes back on Miya. 

The kid would be okay. 

So long as they were there, this soldier boy would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Miya is 13, let him be a kid PLEASE
> 
> (Says the person who just wrote that, a douche)


End file.
